


Решение

by Iris_kella



Series: Мы выбираем... [1]
Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 14:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7318708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iris_kella/pseuds/Iris_kella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Их – трое, с самого начала трое. Но как-то так получается, что один всегда немного в стороне.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Решение

Снег падает сверху громадными хлопьями, оседая на меховых одеждах и делая их ещё более мохнатыми, а сами фигуры — более размытыми. В снегу можно валяться, можно играть в снежки, забывая, кто ты и где ты, возвращаясь в беззаботное детство. И он бы с удовольствием вернулся, но…

У Магнуса Медива холодные руки. Их хочется обхватить ладонями, сжать до боли и согревать дыханием, пока они не станут тёплыми. Но хочется — Андуину, а делает — Ллейн. И в этом основная проблема. Андуин любит обоих, но — по-разному. И то, что эти двое выбрали его своим поручителем, только ухудшает ситуацию. На душе скребутся кошки, вопрошающие, в чём, в чём будущее величество оказался лучше него? Ведь Медиву не нужна корона, он не идёт на поводу чужой власти или богатства — и того, и другого у него в избытке. А в воинской доблести Андуин превосходит их обоих… 

Он не злится, уже не злится. Эти двое слишком дороги ему, чтобы рушить дружбу из-за невысказанных желаний, он просто недоумевает. Но даже недоумение своё он держит при себе. Потому что — дружба. Потому что — нельзя. Потому что — поздно.

И тогда он принимает решение — не опаздывать. Больше никогда и ни по какой причине. Чувствуешь — говоришь — делаешь. Все решения — моментально, все последствия — потом. Главное, чтобы они — эти последствия — были. 

И судьба играет с ним злую шутку. Не сразу. Намного, намного позже. Когда ставшая уже привычной быстрота суждений приводит, нет — толкает его к ужасному выводу. Единственно правильному, но оттого не менее болезненному.

Позже — в самом конце — стоя на ступенях перед дворцом и обнимая одной рукой сестру, он вскидывает меч, призывая к грядущим сражениям за Азерот, но вместо синевы неба и зелени холмов перед его глазами метёт самая настоящая вьюга. И одному ему видимые снежинки пляшут в воздухе над двумя укрытыми меховыми одеждами тенями, которые даже на ту сторону умудрились уйти без него.

И многажды разбитое сердце постепенно покрывается ледяной бронёй.


End file.
